digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics
=Tamers= Original Romanji Nande tatakawanakya ikenain darou? Boku wa daremo kizu tsuketakunai yo Geemu ja nai nara yametain da yo Kimi wa dou omou? Riyuu nante sagashiteru hima wa nai no Dare ni mo ubawaretakunain desho? Tatakawanai mama nigeru no wa iya Kimi wa dou omou? Ima wa wakaranai Demo wakaru hi ga kuru itsuka kitto Primary colors Genshoku no mama no bokura Majiriau koto wo kowagatteru Primary colors Subete wa mirai no bokura Te wo toriatta toki Mugen ni hirogatte yuku colors Tadashii ka dou ka nante ienai keredo Ikinokoru tame ni tatakaun darou Sore wa seimei no ruuru nan da yo Kimi wa dou omou? Watashi wa watashi shika shinjite nai no yo Chiisai koro kara zutto sou datta Sangurasu datte hazushitakunai Kore ga watashi na no Boku wa tsuyokunai Demo sore de iin da ima wa kitto Primary colors Genshoku no mama no kimochi Shinjiau koto wo kowagatteru Primary colors Subete wa mirai no bokura Kasanaiatta toki Azayaka ni hirogatte yuku colors Daremo wakaranai Demo sore de iin da ima wa kitto Primary colors Genshoku no mama no bokura Majiriau koto wo kowagatteru Primary colors Subete wa mirai no bokura Te wo toriatta toki Mugen ni hirogatte yuku colors Sangenshoku no bokura English Translation Why do we have to fight? I don't want to hurt anyone If it's not a game, I want to quit What do you think? I don't have time to search for a reason I don't want anyone to steal it from me, do I? I don't want to run away without fighting What do you think? I don't understand now But I know someday the day will come when I do Primary colors We're still primary colors Afraid of mixing with each other Primary colors Everything is up to our future selves When we join hands We'll be infinitely expanding colors I can't say whether it's right or not But we're fighting to stay alive, right? Those are the rules of life What do you think? I believe in no one but myself Ever since I was little I've been this way I don't want to take off my sunglasses This is me I believe in no one but myself Ever since I was little I've been this way I don't want to take off my sunglasses This is me I'm not strong But I'm sure that's okay for now Primary colors Our feelings are still primary colors Afraid of believing in each other Primary colors Everything is up to our future selves When we overlap each other We'll be brilliantly expanding colors No one knows But surely that's okay for now Primary colors We're still primary colors Afraid of mixing with each other Primary colors Everything is up to our future selves When we join hands We'll be infinitely expanding colors We are the three primary colors Original Romanji Namida no mukô de Boku wo mitsukeyô Hitotsu hitotsu Tashikamenagara Boku ga boku ni naru Ashita e Kimi ga matsu kôen e Asa wo wakete hashiru Mata kutsu ga kitsuku natta yo Ôkiku naru jibun ni Dokoka oitsukenai Kokoro dake ga ashibumi shite narô Demo, nan no tame? Kimi ni tazuneta keredo Fushigi sô ni Warai kaesu dake *Kokoro no dokoka ni Tsuyoi boku ga iru Tama ni shika dete konai keredo Kimi ga oshiete kureta Namida no mukô de Boku wo mitsukeyô Hitotsu hitotsu Tashikamenagara Boku ga boku ni naru Ashita e to Yasashii yatsu nan da to Minna ga omotteru Sore ga sukoshi kuyashiinda Tatakaeru koto dake ga Tsuyosa ja nai hazu sa Wakatteru noni ienaku tte Boku no tame ni Kimi ga kizutsuku Sore ga tsurai kara ima Tsuyoku narô Honno sukoshi demo Mienai tsubasa mo Ôkiku naru ka na Kutsu ga kitsuku naru mitai ni Totsuzen wakaru no ka na? Namida no mukô de Kimi ga warau kara Kitto boku mo Koete yukeru sa Tsumasaki kara ima, ashita e to *Repeat English Translation You'll find me beyond the tears While making sure, one by one I'll become myself heading toward tomorrow. Running toward the park you are waiting at, sharing the morning My shoes have become tight again. Can't I catch up to the growing me somewhere? Only my heart is keeping time. try to be strong. But why are you doing that? You asked me but It's weird, I can only respond with a smile. *There is a strong me, somewhere in my heart It only comes out every once in a while but You showed it to me. You'll find me beyond the tears While making sure, one by one I'll become myself heading toward tomorrow. Everyone thinks I'm just a nice guy And that's a little disappointing. I can't just be good at fighting I know that but I don't say it. You get hurt for me That's hard, so now I'm becoming stronger Just a little but Maybe my invisible wings grow larger too Will I suddenly begin to understand? Like my shoes getting tight. Because you are smiling beyond the tears I'll definitely cross over too Because now I'm walking carefully towards tomorrow. *Repeat Original Romanji Fuwafuwa Chiisa na Wata kumo mitai na Kimi wa ima ni mo Tonde iki sou Itsumo Sono hitomi ga Sono egao ga Kono mune o yasashiku suru kara Kizu tsuite wa Hoshiku nai yo Bokutachi wa zutto ne (T)Haru mo (L)Natsu mo (T)Aki mo (L)Fuyu mo Issho ni iyou Kono saki ni nani ga Matte iru no kana? My friend Kirakira Ooki na Aozora mitai na Kimi to iretara Zutto Tanoshii sekai Bokura ni shika Dekinai koto Kon nani mo "Wakuwaku" Shiteru yo Daijoubu sa Yatte miyou!! Bokutachi wa zutto ne (T)Asa mo (L)Yoru mo (T)Itsumo (L)Soba de Hanashi o shiyou Kanashiku natte mo Hitori ja nai kara My friend Bokutachi wa zutto ne (T)Haru mo (L)Natsu mo (T)Aki mo (L)Fuyu mo Issho ni iyou Kono saki ni nani ga Matte iru no kana? My Friend English Translation I want to see small, fluffy cotton-clouds Now you may always go and fly (Hm hm, ha ha. Hey! Terriermon! Moumantai) Because those eyes, that smile Make this chest tender I don't want you to get hurt Let's be together In spring, summer, autumn and winter A lot, OK? I wonder, is there something waiting here? My friend I want to see a great, sparkling blue sky When I'm with you, this is a fun world (Hey, Jen, are you listening? Yep, Terriermon) Nobody but us being able to do it Gets me all "excited" like this It's alright, let's go do it!! Let's chat In the morning, at night, always, at your side A lot, OK? Because we're not alone, even if we become sad My friend Let's be together In spring, summer, autumn and winter A lot, OK? I wonder, is there something waiting here? My friend Original Romanji Aozameta sora nijinda hi no hikari doko mademo tsuzuku Kurikaeshi hibi iiwake to kogen to wakaranakute Watashi wa taga koko ni ikiru sonzai imi wo tou Kimi wa nanimo hiwazu soba ni ite kasuemimi wo kuwata Aijou to nichijou ni karamu kokoro kisu uzumete yo Ima ijou kore ijou tsuyoku kawareru kurai dakishimete Motto, kitsuku, motto, motto... Mabuta no oku de toki ni yureru itami tsuyoku naritakute Komaraseta hibi genjitsu to koku to ne wo sorashita Nee moshi mo tsunoru fuyasu kara kizutsuke hanarete mo Kimi wa kawaranu mama soko ni ite yasashisa kureru kana? Aijou to nichijou ni negau mirai kimi to egaku yo Ima ijou kore ijou tsuyoku mae dake mitsumete yuku Motto, zutto, motto, motto... Aijou to nichijou ni karamu kokoro kisu uzumete Ima ijou kore ijou tsuyoku kawareru kurai dakishimete Motto, kitsuku, motto, motto Aijou to nichijou ni negau mirai kimi to egaku yo Ima ijou kore ijou tsuyoku mae dake mitsumete yuku Motto, zutto, motto, motto... Aozameta sora nijinda hi no hikari Kurikaeshi hibi doko mademo kimi to Aozameta sora nijinda hi no hikari Kurikaeshi hibi doko mademo kimi to Aozameta sora nijinda hi no hikari Kurikaeshi hibi doko mademo kimi to Aozameta sora nijinda hi no hikari Kurikaeshi hibi doko mademo kimi to Aozameta sora English Translation The light that spreads through the pale sky is continuous The repeating days, excuses and lies and don't know I just wonder why I exist here You stayed nearby without saying anything and gave me happiness Bury the heart that is tangled with love and every day with kisses More than now, more than this, hold me tight so that I might break More tighter more more... The pain from time that sways behind my eyelids wants to become stronger The troubling days, reality and vacancy and refrain from looking Even if I got hurt and move away from the building uneasiness Will you still stay there unchanged and give me kindness? Wishing at the love and every day, we will draw our future More than now, more than this, I will stare stronger at the future More always more more... Bury the heart that is tangled with love and every day with kisses More than now, more than this, hold me tight so that I might break More tighter more more... Wishing at the love and every day, we will draw our future More than now, more than this, I will stare stronger at the future More always more more... The light that spreads through the pale sky The repeating days, with you forever... The light that spreads through the pale sky The repeating days, with you forever... The light that spreads through the pale sky The repeating days, with you forever... The light that spreads through the pale sky The repeating days, with you forever... Original Romanji Omae wa ore no teki ka? Ireizu kuro- Karada no oku ugomeku Okori ga tsuki ugokasu Kuukan o kiri saite Bureedo o hanatsu toki Ore jishin toki hanatareteku no sa Tsuyoki mono yo Ore no mae ni tatsu nda Sonzai wa yurusanai Koko de Joumetsu saseru Can get dead or dead Sore igai wa nai darou Erabu no wa Ore no tsume dake sa Yatsu wa ore no kyouhanja Motomeru mono ga chikai Saikou no teki dake o Ore ni ataetekureru Daga ore o kau koto nado dekinai Tagiru ikari Mi ni hisomu kyouki ga Zenshin de sakebu no sa Kizame! keshiteshimae! to Can get dead or dead Mirai o erabu no wa Tsuyoki mono Kachi nokoru mono da Tsuyoki mono yo Ore no mae ni tatsu nda Sonzai wa yurusanai Koko de Joumetsu saseru Can get dead or dead Sore igai wa nai darou Erabu no wa Ore no tsume dake sa English Translation Are you my enemy? Erase Claw! The hatred moving in my body Is aroused I rip apart the open space And when my blades are released I will be set free Oh strong one Stand before me I won't let you live I will annihilate you here You can die or you can die There's no other choice My claws are the only option That guy is my accomplice What I search for is near Give me only The best enemies But you can't raise me The madness lurking in my body Is seething hatred I cry out with my whole body "Slash! Vanish!" You can die or you can die The one who decides the future Is the strong one, the one who goes on Oh strong one Stand before me I won't let you live I will annihilate you here You can die or you can die There's no other choice My claws are the only option Original Romanji Kaze ga fuku Ame ga furu Donna hi ni mo omou Issho ni ita toki yori mo Kangaeteru nante Hoshi o miru Uta utau Tanoshii koto wa subete Hitori ja dekinai kurai Muzukashi katta ka na? Zenzen Mienai keredo Shinjiteru Fukai fukai kanashimi no saki ni aru mono Aitakute Aenakute Demo sore de owari nante Chotto kawaisou Sekkaku deaeta koto ga Anata kara Uketotta Yasashisa wa Ima mo kono mune ni aru kara Sore o dare ka ni mo ageyou Sayonara ga tsurete kita Daiji na koto Hana ga saku Niji ga deru Sasai na hibi no henka Kizuite yuketara Kitto egao wa modoru yo ne Zenzen Kikoenaku temo Hibiiteru Tooi tooi anata kara no eeru no koe ga Aitakute Aenakute Dakishimeta sabishisa o Oboete itai Massugu mitsumeta koto o Anata kara Osowatta Yuuki nara Ima mo kono mune ni aru kara Motto takumashiku ikiyou Sayonara ga tsurete kita Daiji na koto Sayonara dake ga shitteta Suteki na koto English Translation The blowing wind and falling rain, what kind of day do you think it will be? Why am I thinking of this more than I do when I'm with you? Looking at the stars and singing songs, all of the fun things, It was so hard, to the point that I couldn't do it alone. I can't see it at all but I believe In something that comes before the deep, deep sadness. Wanting to see you but not being able to, Ending like that is kind of sad Because being able to finally See you and the kindness That I received from you which is still in my heart And I'll give it to anyone. That's the important thing that "Goodbye" brought to me. The flowers are blooming and a rainbow comes out, it's a change from trivial daily life. If you figure that out and get going, your smile will definitely return. I can't hear it at all but it is echoing, Your yelling voice from far, far away. Wanting to see you but not being able to, I want to remember the sadness that I embraced. The courage to look forward Is something that I learned from you And it is still in my heart. I'll live to be stronger. That's the important thing that "Goodbye" brought to me. That's the wonderful thing that only "Goodbye" knew. Category:Music